A Tale of Two Hearts
by MissBecksRussell
Summary: A chance meeting for two broken souls but can they survive what lies ahead?
1. The Means To The End

Have you ever had one of those days where nothing you do goes right and all the choices you make seem to blow up in your face, hurting the ones you love most and leaving you to pick up the pieces all by yourself? If you answered yes, which I am sure about 98.9% of you all have, then you will know how I feel at this moment. But as I sat on the lumpy motel bed, packing the few items I had with me into my rucksack, I felt my mind wander to what lead me to this moment in time.

***Rewind 3 months ago***

It was a typical day like any other. I had finished my shift at the local cafe, The Golden Tea Leaf and I was on my way to visit my mother when I got the call that I had been dreading for years. My father had been killed in what the cops called a robbery gone wrong while he was on his way home from work. This had caused my mother to sink into a state of depression and retreat into her own world where everything was perfect. I knew what my father did wasn't exactly safe but I knew the cops were lying. I didn't know how at the time but I just knew they were wrong. I remember making it to the front door, putting my key in the lock and falling to my knees in tears.


	2. Mum's The Word!

I remember waking up what felt like 3 days later to the sound of the rain pouring and hitting the metal roof to the outhouse in our garden. I sighed and everything for those few short moments felt like a bad dream. A really bad dream. But then it came rolling back in. Like a terrible thunder storm. You know, like those ones that feel like they won't stop for days and the rain just keeps coming. I layed in my bed for what felt like an eon before I realised my throat was as dry as Death Valley during a season of drought. I got up and stood at the top of the stairs listening. I could hear my mum talking to somebody on the phone.

"_**I think she needs to get away from here for a while. A change of scenery, shall we say."**_

"_**To be honest with you, after everything Nora has been through, she has still stayed strong. I don't blame her for breaking now."**_

"_**I don't see why we can't arrange that, Kerry. I'll speak to her when she wakes up. . . . Okay then. . . . . Tell Michael I said hello and I'll be in touch with the funeral arrangements. . . . Thank you. . . . Okay. Bye."**_

I could feel my legs moving down the stairs, making no sound on the padded carpet, but leaving the small indentations of my footprints as proof that I was there. I walked into the kitchen to find my mum sat at the table, her head in her hands. I walked behind her, gave her a hug.

"_**Everything will be okay, mum. I know it will. I promise it will." **_I felt mum pat my arm as her tears fell.

"_**You're such a brave girl, Nora. You definately are your fathers child. I'm so proud of you."**_

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I tried my damned hardest to hold them back. I wasn't going to let my mum see me hurting again. She had seen it before and it had pained her to see her only daughter so beaten and broken.

"_**Cup of tea, mum?" **_I offered as I wiped my eyes from the few tears that broke free. She nodded as I went to put the kettle on.

"_**Work called. I explained the situation to your boss. He said to come back in when you're ready to. Also, I spoke to Kerry today. We both think that after the funeral, a change in scenery would do you some good. You know? Get away from the bad memories of this place."**_

I turned around and stared at her. "_**I can't just leave, mum. What about you? Who's going to help you?"**_

My mum smiled at me. "_**For once, sweetie. Don't think of others. Think of yourself. I love you too much to see you run yourself into the ground, caring for your old mother. Besides, it wouldn't be for long, anyway. think of it like a Stay-cation" **_I had to roll my eyes then at my mums humour. Maybe she was right. A week or two away from Kent wouldn't be so bad.

Little did I know back then, it would go on to be the best and the second worst time of my life.


	3. Why is London so wet?

As I sat on a bus with a rucksack at my feet, I stared out at the rain soaked streets of London. My mind kept rewinding to my fathers funeral. It had gone well. Dads SAS buddies were there as well as my friend, Danny. He had lost his mother and his father who had been in the same regiment as my father, had gone off the rails. I remembered fishing trips that my father took Danny and I on when we were kids. We were both close then. Almost inseparable. Almost.

I sighed as my mind slowly returned to the real world. I noticed I was a street away from my stop so I decided to get off and walk to a place called Kenny's All Day Breakfast. There, I was to meet Kerry and Michael. I got off the bus, put my hood up and walked to kenny's. The streets were packed with people rushing around on their lunch break and parents with their young children on the shopping run. Most of the places I passed were all shut up. I could feel the rain hitting my hood while I tried to hurry out of the rain.

I got to Kenny's soaked to the bone. I ordered a cup of tea at the counter and sat in the corner near a heater to wait. I looked at the watch my mother had given me. It read _**12:37**_. I checked out my surroundings while sipping the hot tea. There was a couple sitting 3 tables to my right. They were young looking and were whispering about something. There was an old man reading the newspaper. The headline visible from my position. _**SAS CALLED IN TO FIGHT ISIS TERROR THREAT**_. I thought of Danny. Something I hadn't done in a while. It hurt to know that I had lost someone who I loved not just like a best friend but like a brother. Knowing it was all my fault and that I would never get him back again.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity even though it was only about 20 minutes or so when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and see it's from an unknown number. I cautiously open the message and see:

"_**Hey Nora. It's Kerry. Your mother gave me your number. I can't make it today but Michael will be there shortly with a friend of his. Looking forward to seeing you soon."**_

I sighed, locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. I sat staring out of the window at the rain. I heard the door open and an American accent talking.

"_**Mikey, are you sure you want to babysit for the next few weeks?"**_

"_**I won't be babysitting. Nora is an adult. If she is anything like her father, then she can handle herself and won't appreciate being labelled a child."**_

"_**Are you getting paternal on me?"**_

"_**No, Scott. Nora has been through some pretty horrible shit the past 9 years of her life and I'm just making sure what happened in the past does NOT happen again. There she is."**_

I looked up to see Michael and his friend about to sit down at my table. I smiled and wrapped my hands around the cup of warm, milky tea.


	4. The Queen of Sass

"_**Hey Nora. How are you holding up?" **_I smile at Michael and look back down to my tea.

"_**I'm doing okay, thank you Sir. How about yourself?" **_I hear a laugh to my right and I see a very pumped up, good looking American. "_**Mikey here is no 'Sir', sweetheart. I can assure you of that." **_I glare at the American.

"_**Excuse me?" **_I stare at him, waiting for an explanation when Michael breaks the silence.

"_**Ignore him, Nora. Damien is about as funny as a leaky bacon sandwich. He also exaggerates things. But I'm fine thanks. Also, please don't call me Sir." **_I smiled and nodded. We sat in silence for a while before Damien spoke.

"_**So I hear your father was in the SAS, Nora." **_I looked at Damien and I could feel the tears sting my eyes. All I could do was nod until Michael said, "_**He passed away, a few weeks ago. Have a heart, mate."**_ Damien looked suddenly downtrodden. "_**Shit, Nora. I had no idea. I'm sorry." **_I looked down at the cup and just nodded, too afraid to say anything in case my tears gave me away. I didn't want to cry in front of one person I didn't know and one person I considered an Uncle. I felt a hand on top of mine and my head suddenly whipped up to see the caring eyes of Michael. I made an attempt to smile and change the subject.

"_**So what do you do, Damien?" **_He looks at me like I was talking pig latin and then realises I was talking to him.

"_**I….work for the government."**_ I could tell he was lying but I wasn't going to push it. If he didn't want to tell me, that was fine. I had my own ways of finding information out.


	5. The start to the worst day of my life

_**Okay. So I'm on a roll here so have a new chapter :)**_

_**I own none of the strike back characters. Only Nora, Danny and her mum :)**_

**_Enjoy :)_**

That first week passed by in a blur. I barely remember anything about it, other than the fact Michael was hardly ever home. Kerry told me he was away on Government business. I remember feeling happy. Almost content. Then my last night in London came. That's when my world, and everyone elses was turned upside down.

The day started off like any other. I got up around half past 5 to go for a run. The sky was still black as I left. I quietly closed the door behind me, put my headphones in and started my morning run. I had gone a little down the street and was about to turn the corner when I felt a sickening thump to the back of my head. The last thing I remember before blacking out is seeing the face of somebody I had never wanted to see again.

I woke up in a cold, black room. I tried to move my arms but they were tied behind me with what felt like rope. I was sat on a chair that creaked under my weight as I shifted. Cold air was coming in through a gap to my right. I looked around, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. As I did, I heard a laugh coming from behind me.

"_**Hello, Princess. You look as delicious as ever. How have you been?"**_

My body tensed at the sound of the familiar voice. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as my heart rate quickened. I tried to talk but found my mouth was taped shut. I was determined to not let him get to me. I was a stronger person since I had left him.

"_**Oh shit. I forgot. You can't talk, can you baby?" **_I felt the tape being ripped from my face as I glared into the eyes of a man I thought I had loved for 9 years of my life. The hatred I felt for him was burning through my veins as I sat on the creaky chair glaring at him.

"_**Not saying anything? Cat got your tongue, baby? I'm sure we can fix that one, don't you?" **_I could feel his breath on my face as his got closer. I bent my head backwards and headbutted him, feeling the crack of his nose as my forehead connects to his nose, his blood starting to run down my face.

"_**You fucking bitch. I'll kill you. Mark my words, you filthy little slut."**_

_**Hope you guys like the new chapter :) x**_


End file.
